hollyoakschangedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Morgan
Chloe Victoria Morgan (nee. Hutchinson) is the daughter of Mandy Richardson and Tony Hutchinson, as well as the half-sister of Harry Thompson, Ella Richardson, Dee Dee Hutchinson, Anthony Hutchinson, and the adoptive half-sister of Rose Lomax. She is the biological mother of DJ Osbourne, the stepmother of Ollie Morgan, and the wife of Luke Morgan. Biography Early Life In November 1999, Chloe was born to Mandy and Tony Hutchinson the day before a family holiday, resulting in them pulling out to spend time at home with their newborn daughter. Growing up, Chloe was close to her uncle, Tom, who was is a month younger than her, and her cousin Holly. The three of them used to get into trouble and were regularly told off by village locals. After a heated argument, Mandy and Chloe left Tony behind in Hollyoaks and lived together in Devon for a few years before Mandy moved over to France to be with her new husband, leaving Chloe behind at the age of 10. Returning to Hollyoaks In 2010, a year after Mandy left, Tony sent Jude to look for his daughter after hearing she had been left alone. After a few months of being tracked down, Chloe returned to the village and was placed under the care of Tony. A few months after she moved back, Tony's son, Harry, also moved in to be with Tony and this was the first time the two siblings met. At first, neither of them liked one another and Chloe was jealous of the relationship Tony and Harry had, due to her being taken away early in her life. While here she caught the eye of a photographer for a model company, that offered her a job. Before anyone could try and stop her, she packed all her bags and moved to Canada and became a model. Pursuing a career Being in Canada alone was difficult for Chloe but she managed to get by, due to the amount of money the modeling career was giving her. She became well known in the town she was living in and even back home in Hollyoaks, people had begun knowing who she was. By the age of 17, Chloe had done shoots with Calvin Klein, Anne Summers, and Tommy Hilfiger. On her 18th birthday, Chloe was called to London to be part of London Fashion Week. Meeting Luke While modeling in London, Chloe caught the eye of an older guy named Luke Morgan, who was working alongside the photographers. The two of them would go on secret dates and they ended up having a one night stand. After this encounter, the two of them became a couple but refused to tell anyone the truth due to the 18 year age gap between the two of them. During this relationship, Luke became an alcoholic and frequently verbally abused Chloe, ending in her breaking up with him and choosing to stay in London. Returning to Hollyoaks again After a year of staying in London, she reached out to Tony and asked to move in with him, to which he said yes. As soon as she arrived at his house, she discovered he had a new family, which became a problem as his new wife Diane, gave off a bad first impression when she refused to let Chloe stay. There was a long conversation, which ended in Diane apologising and allowing her to stay. Once she was unpacked, the first thing she did was go visit Tom and Holly, who were both equally surprised that she was back and how grown up she had gotten. Dating Prince McQueen Prince caught Chloe's eye on the first day she moved back into the village after he walked past her and Scott. Over the next few months, her and Prince became close, and even started dating after Prince asked her out while at the beach. Their relationship was bumpy from the beginning due to Tony having a hateful relationship with the McQueen family, but it got worse after Prince cheated on her with Diane's niece Lily, and they were all caught in a crash. Chloe ended the relationship while she was recovering in hospital with Diane by her side, this made the hateful relationship between the Hutchinson family and the McQueen family worse. Reuniting with Luke Chloe began working in the Hutch after agreeing to pay Tony and Diane housekeeping since they had allowed her to stay. One night after her shift, she was closing up the restaurant when someone grabbed hold of her and dragged her into the storage room, this person was Luke. The two of them stayed in the storage room so they could talk about everything that had been going on since they last saw one another. Luke then leaned in and kissed her, to which she kissed back when the door opened and Tony caught the two of them together. Tony refused to let either of them go and both him and Mandy had a long conversation with the two of them about how they were no longer able to see one another because there was such a big age gap between them. Although she had been told to stay away from him, Chloe always found a way to sneak out of the house and meet up with him. The two of them would go on dates out of the village so no one caught them together. While on a date by the river, Luke and Chloe decided to become a couple again but knew they needed to hide it from Mandy, Tony, Darren, and Diane, as none of them approved of the relationship. The two of them were able to keep their relationship a secret until Luke proposed and they became engaged. Luke left town for a bit with Ollie to have some bonding time so Chloe decided to tell both her parents and their partners that she was planning on marrying Luke. Everyone changed their mind on the relationship after this and knew that she was mature enough to make her own decisions. The only person who still hated the idea was Mandy, who eventually left town to get away from the wedding. Battling to get Ella home During her time in the village, Chloe's younger sister, Ella, was taken away from Mandy and placed into care. After Mandy had run away, Chloe knew she could make things right if she got Ella back for her mum. Whilst battling to get everything ready for her wedding, Chloe was also meeting with a social worker to prove that she was capable of looking after Ella. After an argument with Luke, she left a meeting and nearly lost the chance of getting her sister back home but luckily the social worker had already made her decision and returned Ella back home. Marriage to Luke 5 months after they began their relationship again, Chloe and Luke tied the knot with friends and family in attendance. The one family member who was missing from this ceremony was Mandy, as she did not accept Luke marrying her daughter as she had been married to him previously. During the wedding reception, Luke's son, Ollie arrived and crashed the wedding, revealing to everyone that Luke had a son and was already married to someone else. This revelation caused a huge argument between Luke and Chloe, with many people believing the marriage would be over. The marriage was difficult as Luke had become reliant on alcohol again to help him get over what had happened in his past. However, unlike before Luke never yelled at Chloe and instead spent most of his time away from the house. Luke's son, Ollie, stayed in the village and moved in with the wedded couple to try and help Chloe deal with his father's alcoholism. Luke's arrest During one of Chloe's shifts at The Hutch, Luke drunkenly attacked Scott, after misunderstanding what Ollie had been talking to him about. After seeing how aggressive the alcohol was making him become, Chloe broke up with Luke and he was later sentenced to two years in prison. Pregnancy After Luke's arrest, Chloe realised that she was pregnant and knew that she would have to raise this baby alone as Luke was in prison and they were no longer together. The first couple weeks of the pregnancy were great and there were no problems until Nancy found Chloe crying in pain and bleeding in the school toilets. Both Nancy and Chloe went to the hospital and waited to find out what was wrong with the baby and if she had lost it. While in the hospital, she was looked after by Sinead, who informed her that the baby had spina bifida which backed up the idea that the baby was indeed Luke's as the condition ran in his family. Giving the baby away Mandy and Darren was the first choice for Chloe when she decided to give her baby away as Mandy had lost her baby a few months before. Chloe and Mandy agreed that neither Darren nor Luke would know the truth about the baby. Once Mandy and Darren named the baby DJ, Chloe went to visit Luke in prison and told him she had lost the baby, this led to Luke becoming very upset and even arguing with Chloe about how she didn't take enough care of the baby. Luke returns The truth about DJ